I Hope You know, You're Hitting On Your Daughter
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: They started out as two girls from Rukon District 80, after becoming Shinigami they ranked up faster than anyone else. Centuries later, one decides to look for an old friend, but she's got someone new with her. ShinjiOC HollowIchigoOC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: He'll be the death of her

**A/N: Bweeee! My first ever Bleach fic! I think I did well, but that's probably because I wrote it.  
Nothing whatsoever has been planned out, all of the chapters you will read just poured out of me like text vomit.**

**I obviously don't own Bleach, if I did, Orihime would be dead...  
**

* * *

'_Once a Rukon Rat, always a Rukon Rat.'_ It was kind of their motto. In a way, it was true. Everyone they met who had come from the higher numbered districts of the Rukongai was much more different from the _'Bluebloods'_ like Byakuya Kuchiki.

'_The Rukon Rats'_ were a small, group consisting of Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, and Niche Tatami and Tegami Bachi. They were a family, whether they liked each other or not, they were a family. Gin was the feared father and Niche was the caring mother, because they were the oldest. Next it was Rangiku and Tegami, the _'paradox twins'_ exactly alike, but completely different. Renji and Rukia were the unloved stepchildren.

Niche and Tegami were inseparable, even becoming captain and assistant captain of 13th Company, respectively. The duo had come to the Soul Society within a year of each other, and found themselves teaming up to stay alive. Niche was the oldest of the pair, chronologically and mentally. She had built them a home, got them food, and even took care of the younger Tegami like a mother.

* * *

_Scared, alone and hungry she wandered through the streets looking for something to eat. With no recollection of who she was, she instantly fashioned a new name; Niche Tatami, she thought it sounded pretty. The people around her were suffering horribly; the life she was now being forced to live was no way for a child to be raised, especially an orphaned child. No one cared if she cried from hunger, because people were just like that._

_She heard stories of the '_Shinigami_' the people that never worried about food, shelter, or food. These people were the heroes, the ones everyone wanted to be, but becoming one was far from easy. Apparently, they were stronger, faster, and smarter than anyone she had ever seen. She didn't care how, but she was going to be one, she would have plenty of food, a roof over her head, and people who bowed to her every whim, like bringing her food._

* * *

_After three weeks of cunningly taking panels off building, she built herself a shanty as far away from the population as she could. She was making quite a name for herself, stealing food that didn't need cooking, and then stashing it in an undisclosed location._

_Month after month flew by, and she grew lonely quickly. Having food, shelter, and even extra clothing that she stole from still warm dead bodies were great, but she wanted someone to talk to, someone that would understand her. She saw how the other children usually worked in teams of two or three, and each time she would try to talk to anyone, the just ignored her._

_

* * *

_

_Exactly ten years to the date, she was on her way home with the rarest of treats: apples. She managed to steal a whole bushel from a couple of tough looking men without them even noticing. Being slow was the same thing as being dead, but she wasn't slow, in fact, her speed was what had kept her well hidden. It was that day that she celebrated her '_birthday,_' the day she woke up in this place that even some Shinigami avoided._

_She heard a twig break and decided to start running, even with her load of stolen apples she was fast. Fast, but not strong enough to fend off an attacker. Whatever it was that broke the twig was chasing her, until it stumbled and fell to the ground with a light '_Thud._'_

"_Please, -hic- at l-least give me an apple, -hic- I'm hungry too!" a small, terrified voice called to her and she stopped. Turning her head toward the voice, she saw a little girl lying in an awkward position in the dirt. The look on this little girl's obviously tear-stained face mirrored that of her own on her first day in the Soul Society._

"_Get up and come here!" Niche ordered, the little girl obeyed and was by her side in a matter of seconds. Niche looked her up and down, looking for any sign of deceit. The little girl shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Niche._

"_May I ask why you're looking at me like that? It's really scary." Niche looked the little girl in the eyes with her version of a glare she had gotten from a big Shinigami. Niche finally saw what she was looking for, and her gaze softened substantially._

"_You got a name kiddo?" Niche asked as she tucked the basket of apples under one arm, smiled, and wiped the little girl's cheek with her thumb. Taking her hand, Niche began walking home, the little girl walked beside Niche in awe._

"_No, at least, I don't know what it is. What about you, what's your name?" Niche looked down at the little girl in shock. In Niche's first few minutes, she had at least come up with her own name._

"_Niche Tatami, but you can just call me Niche. How long have you been here in this horrible town?" The little girl cocked her head to the side and thought._

"_I'm not sure, I woke up this morning and I was here. When I tried to ask anybody anything, they gave me mean looks and said mean things to me. When I started to cry, a bunch of people yelled at me, I don't like this place, everybody hates each other." Niche remembered that the little girl had pretty much just described her own first day._

"_Well then, that means that today's your birthday, welcome to the Soul Society. Today is also the ten year anniversary of the day I came here too." the little girl looked up at Niche and smiled, they shared a birthday. Niche stopped in front of her little shanty and opened the door. The little girl looked at the home in awe._

"_Is this your home? Do you live here by yourself? Don't you get lonely?" Niche looked at the little girl and smiled again. She sat down on her makeshift bed and patted the spot next to her. The little girl sat down and waited for the answer._

"_Yeah, it's my home; I built it with my own two hands during my first few weeks here. I'm not going to be living alone if you want to stay with me. Yeah, it can get very lonely here at night. Here, have an apple." Niche explained and handed the little girl an apple._

"_You're going to let me live here, but why, you don't even know me." the little girl accepted the apple and devoured it. Niche laughed and ruffled her hair, taking an apple for herself._

"_I sure could use the company, and besides, I like you kiddo. I see a whole lot of myself in you." the little girl smiled and began crying again. She threw herself across the bed and wrapped her skinny arms around Niche's neck._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll be the best housemate I can, I promise!" Niche returned the hug and it felt good. It was the first time she had ever hugged someone other than herself._

"_It's no problem, you're just going to have to watch our home when I go out for food," Niche said as she rubbed the little girls back. They went back to devouring apples, and after a few minutes, they were all gone. So Niche pushed the basket of apple cores away and lay down, with the little girl lying on her chest. "We'll come up with a name for you after a nap." the little girl just nodded as they drifted into a comfortable sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Some time later, a knock woke them. Niche pressed her finger to her lips and stood up; she grabbed a large, sharp piece of metal from under her bed. Whoever it was knocked again. Silently, Niche rushed to the front of her house and hid in a corner. They knocked again. She carefully peered out one of the hole in the curtain in her window. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding; it was just some Shinigami._

"_Welcome to my home, you gave me quite a scare, how may I help you this evening?" Niche pulled the ragged old blanket aside from the entryway. The three Shinigami looked down at her in surprise, mainly because she was still holding the piece of metal. She noticed it and tossed it into a corner._

"_My name is Kisuke Urahara, I'm a part of the thirteenth Company and these are my colleagues. Would you and your little friend please step outside?" Niche paled as she held up her index finger and ran toward her housemate_.

"_Come on kiddo, Shinigami want to talk to us!" Niche grinned._

"_What's a Shinigami Niche?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Niche noticed it and placed her hand on her heart._

"_It's what we're gonna be, I just know it!" Niche pulled her to her feet and the two walked outside._

"_You two little girls are the only ones who live here?" the female Shinigami asked in disbelief. Niche nodded and puffed out her chest in pride._

"_I made this place with my own two hands!" the three Shinigami looked at each other, then back to Niche and the little girl clenching and unclenching her fists in nervousness. Niche noticed and put her hands on her hips._

"_Maybe we have the wrong place." the other Shinigami stated flatly, Kisuke shook his head._

"_This is definitely the place, Captain Yamamoto said so himself." the three Shinigami were still in disbelief._

"_What are your names?" the female asked. "My name is Yoruichi, Kisuke already introduced himself, and the creepy blond is Shinji."_

"_I'm Niche Tatami, and this is my little sister Tegami Bachi. Are you here to take us to Shinigami academy?" Niche asked with wide eyes. The female nodded and sighed. Niche hugged the woman in excitement. When she pulled away, she hugged the newly named Tegami._

"_So, if you two are sisters why don't you share a last name?" Shinji asked with a smirk. Niche's smile faltered a bit as she looked at the three Shinigami._

"_We just met today! It's actually my first day here; I didn't have a name until just now. Niche just made it up, she's really clever!" Tegami warmed up to the Shinji fellow instantly. Niche groaned and comically ran her hand down her face._

"_There's no way it's your first day here! Kisuke, Yoruichi, I know you guys can feel the spiritual pressure just pouring off of these two!" Shinji was starting to freak out. Niche pulled Tegami back into the house and over to the bed._

"_Tegami, you can't go around telling people that, it could ruin our chance of going to the academy! If we get to go, we'll get food and shelter and clean clothes and food! Shinigami get all the food they can eat!" Niche began trembling. Yoruichi poked her head into their home._

"_Can I come in?" She asked. Niche and Tegami nodded and Yoruichi sat on the floor. She looked to her left and saw three stacks of the neatly folded clothes Niche stripped off those who died. Against the wall opposite of the door, there was a bunch of blankets shaped into a bed, at the foot of the bed there was a box full of more blankets. But what was on Yoruichi's right amazed her, there was a basket full of browning apple cores, a large cloth bag with corn and other assorted food poking from the top, and a clean bucket filled with clean water._

"_Wow, you kids sure do have a lot of stuff for such a small place." Shinji's torso was hanging through the opening that Niche called a window. Kisuke let out a low whistle and peered in through the doorway._

"_Thank you Kisuke-Sama, Shinji-Sama." Niche bowed her head and hid her blushing cheeks behind her curtain of long brown hair. Kisuke and Shinji looked at each other and grinned._

"_Great, look girls, you don't have to call them anything other than just Kisuke and Shinji, otherwise it'll go to their already big heads." Yoruichi stated. Tegami giggled and walked over toward Shinji._

"_You're right; Shin-Chan's head is kind of big." Niche, Yoruichi and Kisuke all started laughing. Tegami looked up at him and her smile made him blush and remove himself from the window._

"_Shouldn't we be getting these kids to the academy now?" he asked hotly. Kisuke stood up and said something indistinct to Shinji._

"_Well girls, why don't you two get anything you absolutely can't live without? The Shinigami academy will supply you with a fresh everything." Yoruichi said as she escaped the small shanty. Niche followed, carrying the piece of metal from earlier and Tegami holding Niche. Niche turned back toward the shanty and tossed the piece of metal on the roof._

"_Alright Kisuke, would you care to do the honors?" Yoruichi asked. Niche and Tegami looked at each other before Tegami was off her feet and Shinji pulled her close to his chest._

"_I got the little one, I call dibs." Shinji grinned, just his top teeth were showing and Niche instinctually grabbed Yoruichi's hand. Yoruichi sighed and picked up Niche, to both of their surprises, Kisuke took her._

"_I'll get Niche, Yoruichi, you're fastest. Go straight to Captain Yamamoto and tell him about the girls." Yoruichi looked surprised, but nodded and vanished. Tegami clutched to Shinji tighter and looked around._

"_It's called shunpo, hold on tight, because we're about to do it." Kisuke said. Niche gripped his top as tight as she could. After a few shunpos, they were standing in front of a very large man that Niche guessed to be the gatekeeper._

_Shinji spoke, but neither Niche nor Tegami was paying attention to his words. Niche was too busy staring at the massive Shinigami and Tegami was asleep in Shinji's arms. The massive wall behind the gatekeeper opened and the four entered what would soon be the girl's home._

"_Welcome girls, to the Seireitei." Kisuke smiled down at Niche, who was taking in her surroundings. "We better get you to the academy. I bet they're itching to meet you." After a few more shunpos, they arrived inside of a large building where a small group of people wearing clothes matching that of Kisuke and Shinji, but with white coats over them, were waiting._

"_These two are responsible for the massive spiritual pressure that we've been feeling sir." Shinji stated while he looked down and saw Tegami drooling in his long hair. He tried to hand her off to Kisuke, but her grip was iron in his hair._

"_Tegami wake up, we're here! We've made it to the Shinigami academy!" Niche prodded her partner in the side and spoke into her ear. Tegami just swatted blindly and buried her face in Shinji's chest. Niche just shrugged and looked at the elderly man standing in the middle of the group._

"_Young lady, before we can let you join, you must take a simple test. Normally we don't do this, but you are a curious case." he spoke to her as if she was an adult, and not the child she was._

"_Sir, in all respect, my young companion doesn't know how much about anything." Niche was on her knees with her head lowered. The old man, and a few others chuckled._

"_Young lady, I was speaking solely to you. Your test won't be hard; it will just be so we can put you in the right class. I'm afraid your young friend here might not be able to start for another year or so."_

"_Sir no! I won't let my best friend get tossed back out into the 80__th__ district; she won't be able to survive two days without me!" Niche was on her feet and shouting protests. Someone placed their hand in the top of her head, when she looked at them it was the old man. Shocked, she looked back to where he was just sitting; sure enough, the seat was empty._

"_We will allow her to stay here, perhaps even put her in this year's class. Do not worry about your friend." His words were calming, and his voice was warm. As weird as this old man was, Niche liked him._

"_Yes sir, forgive me." she apologized. He nodded and shunpo'd back to his place from earlier. It took Niche a second or two to turn around. "Sir, what exactly is my test?"_

"_Your test will have three parts, the first part will test your reaction time, the second part will test your ability to function under pressure, and your third test will be a quick written test." one of the other men spoke. Niche nodded._

"_As I said, the first part of your test is reaction time, you will be more or less attacked, and you must attempt to dodge said attacks and respond with attacks of your own. If you can pass all three tests, you will be in the same class as your opponent for the first round. His name is Gin Ichimaru and he's quite skilled in when it comes to fighting." around this time, Tegami began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at Shinji with the most adorable smile he had ever seen._

"_Thank you Shin-Chan for carrying me, you smell really nice." Niche bit her lip to keep from laughing, but Kisuke didn't. He pointed to Shinji as he set Tegami on her feet laughing loudly. Shinji's face was pink with embarrassment over the nickname Tegami gave him._

"_Tegami guess what! I'm going to be tested to see where I'm going to be placed, how cool is that?" Niche danced around in excitement. This was quite possibly the best day of her life._

"_I WANNA BE TESTED TOO!" Tegami whined in a high-pitched voice that made everyone but Niche cringe. _

"_Very well, you will be put through the same tests as Tatami-San. Only your tests will be against someone who I believe is your equal." The old man said in a dull tone. Tegami smiled and thanked him._

"_Ichimaru, good you made it." the man that had explained the tests to Niche spoke again. Niche looked over at the boy and smirked._

"_Well, well, well, looks like Tegami and I ain't the only Rukon Rats crawlin 'round this place." Everything she knew about manners and respect vanished. The young man shot her a look that made her begin to tremble again._

"_Shakin in fear, eh?" He even sounded like a Rukon Rat to Niche. She pulled her hair back and tied it with a piece of string she had around her wrist._

"_Nah, I'm trembling, with excitement!" Her eyes went wild as she walked toward him. He just continued to grin that stupid, mocking grin._

"_You two may not deal any killing blows, and if any of the captains believe you are going too far, one of us will intervene, understand? You may begin." He said with a faint smile._

_Niche just stood there waiting for him to move. When he finally did, Niche was more than ready for him. He charged at her with great speed, but Niche just sidestepped and extended her arm, pushing him away. She yawned and let him charge again, this time she didn't dodge, but ducked down when he was mere centimeters from her face and drove her shoulder into his gut. Ichimaru staggered back a bit to catch his breath and noticed that Niche hadn't even broken a sweat._

"_I can see right through you Gin, and you can't scare me in the slightest. What you're trying to do is see me flinch; see if I scare easy. Nevertheless, it won't happen and I'll tell you why. Either you grow up quick in Rukon 80 or you die in a matter of days. I was smart enough to figure this out my second day. Besides, you're stomping around on purpose. Getting me used to one fighting style just to change it up and fight like you normally do." Niche smirked as she spoke. The two of them knew it to be true. She could see right through him, but he couldn't read her in the slightest bit. Gin and Niche slowly walked toward each other and stood mere inches apart._

"_Shall we do this the proper way, or the Rukon way?" Gin asked opening his eyes. They were a dark red, and Niche found them to be beautiful._

"_Well, since I don't know the proper way, I say we play this the Rukon way." Their grins matched, and she knew that it was freaking people out. "I won't lie Gin; you've ruined my happy mood."_

"_I can fix that you know." he said, before delivering a harsh slap to her cheek. Niche fell on her backside and looked up with a shocked expression._

"_What the hell was that for you asshole?" Niche was royally upset; her cheek was stinging as if a large bug just bit her._

"_You said you weren't happy anymore. So I decided to slap the happy back into yah." Gin kept grinning. Niche blinked a few times._

"_Did you just say you…slapped the happy back into me?" She asked and he nodded. Niche busted out laughing. Gin joined in while everyone stared at them. "That has got to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"_

_Niche used this distraction to sweep Gin's legs out from under him causing him to fall flat on his back. Niche sat down on his abdomen with his arms pinned under her legs. After counting to ten, she raised her hands in victory._

"_I win, and the crowd goes wild!" Niche imitated the sound of a cheering crowd while Gin added in a few high-pitched '_We love you Niche!' _and '_Way to go Niche, you're the best!'_ She got to her feet and extended her hand. Gin grabbed it and Niche helped pull him to his feet._

"_Is Gin going to be my next opponent too?" Niche asked as she put her elbow on his shoulder and used him as an armrest._

"_No, your next test will be testing your ability to function under pressure, which is why Sosuke Aizen will be your next challenge, you will not be allowed a weapon, so think wisely, Aizen is quite the swordsman." Niche's heart raced when she saw a young man walk in, he had a smile on his face, but it wasn't like Gin's smile. Sosuke's smile seemed friendly enough, and so did his eyes, but Niche couldn't help but feel that this young man would be the death of her someday._

* * *

**Looks like some familiar faces have joined the party! I absolutely LOVE Shinji! He is the god of sex!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: She said egotistical twice

**A/N:Oh yeah, Chapter two! What ever became of the two girls from the Rukon? Well, let's take a look shall we?**

**I would like to add, thank you ThierryMyst for reviewing...**

**Also, as stated in chapter one, I don't own Bleach, Orihime would have never existed...I do however, own Niche, Tegami and Michiko...**

**Technically, the names Niche and Tegami Bachi were inspired by Hiroyuki Asada's manga: Tegami Bachi 'Letter Bee' On with the show! _Finally..._  
**

* * *

"SHIN-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?" A high-pitched whine echoed throughout the walls of the Seireitei. The owner of the voice was the Lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, her prey was Shinji Hirako, Captain of the 5th Division.

"Lieutenant Bachi is there something I can help you with?" she whirled around to see the 3rd seat of the 5th Division, and her Captain's present rival.

"Oh, Ichimaru-San, I was just looking for your Captain, he promised to take me to lunch this morning, but I haven't seen him since then. Where is he?" Ichimaru shrugged his shoulders and walked past her with that permanent grin on his face.

"Stupid Ichimaru and that stupid grin of his. I still don't know what Boss sees in him, he's totally in love with Matsumoto. Even Bya-Chan would be a better match, but we all know it wouldn't work because Byakuya is a prissy blueblood that needs to get his big head out of his ass and Niche is just a Rukon 80 street-urchin who somehow got lucky. Even though it only took her a year to graduate from Shinigami academy, and only another year to discover her Bankai. While it took Bya-Chan a really long time to achieve both." As she ranted about how horrible Byakuya was, and about how wonderful Niche was someone coughed behind her. She visibly jumped, and when she turned to see none other than one half of her monologue staring her down, her face turned scarlet and she looked everywhere except at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Lieutenant Tegami, who exactly is this _'prissy blueblood that needs to get his big, head out of his ass?'_" Byakuya asked. Tegami was never one to talk about someone behind their back then lie about it, so she inhaled a deep breath, looked him dead in the eye and replied.

"Why Bya-Chan isn't it obvious? I was referring to you." She didn't give a damn who you were, if she outranked you, by at least one seat, she wasn't afraid to say what she thought about you. Byakuya closed the distance between the two and Tegami seemed a bit unnerved by this action, but didn't speak out. Byakuya brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and leaned in a bit closer.

"Tegami-Chan, you still owe me for everything I've done for you." His voice was soft and his breath was hot against Tegami's neck. In that instant, she knew why Rangiku constantly referred to him as '_Byakuya Sex-On-Legs Kuchiki.'_

"Is there a problem here?" A voice spoke from behind Byakuya. When Tegami looked, she let out a squeak. Instantly she threw herself the arms of her strange bedfellow.

"Bya-Chan was trying to seduce me Shinji! I was so nervous! I wanted to tell him that I'm with you, but he wouldn't give me a chance to talk!" Tegami clutched Shinji's arm. He just shot Byakuya a glare before shunpoing the two of them away.

"Tegami, why do I always have to rescue you?" Shinji sighed as they landed in front of a small café hidden deep in the bowels of the Seireitei. Tegami gave him a hard stare.

"Are you kidding me Shinji? The only reason those losers prey on me like that is because of you! If you weren't late to every date you ask me out on then I wouldn't have to hang around what seems to be the assholes' hallway!" Tegami took a seat at her favorite table.

"Well, I'm a busy man, and busy men tend to be fashionably late." He said as they leaned closer to each other. The two were just about to engage in what appeared to be a kiss when a cough sounded behind them. The two turned to see who had the guts to interrupt them when Lieutenant Tegami let out a squeal of joy.

"Boss, Captain Kurosaki, please join us!" Tegami was all too happy to see the woman she had grown up with and said woman's current love interest. The women hugged as Captain Kurosaki pulled up two chairs.

"So Tegami-Chan, I heard you had a little fun with Captain Kuchiki's son today." Captain Kurosaki spoke. Tegami huffed and looked out the window.

"Little Kuchiki is just a egotistical, conceited, egotistical, arrogant, vain, self-centered, pompous, pretentious, immodest, full of himself, swollen-headed, boastful, cocky, too big for his boots, high and mighty asshole!" Everyone at the table besides Tegami roared with laughter.

"Niche, is it me or did Tegami say egotistical twice?" Shinji asked. Niche thought for a second and then laughed.

"You know Shinji, you're right. Tegami, if I didn't know better, I would think you liked Bya-Chan." Tegami's face turned multiple shades of red at once and she stuck her tongue out at her captain.

"So Isshin, what happens next?" Shinji turned to Captain Kurosaki and the mood darkened. Kurosaki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Niche glanced over at Tegami and they both shared a confused look.

"As soon as the other captains consent, I'll be retiring to settle down with Niche here." Niche gasped and placed a hand over her heart. Isshin Kurosaki had been planning his withdrawal for the past fifty years, but she had never known the reason.

"Isshin no! You can't step down! The Gotei 13 needs you, your company needs you, I won't let you retire because of me!" Niche stated. Isshin smiled, but Niche wasn't so happy.

"I know Niche, but I'm tired of being a Shinigami, it's just no fun anymore." Tegami stood and pulled Niche up with her. She bid both men farewell before dragging a protesting Niche out of the café and shunpoing her way back to their division headquarters.

"It's not fair! Why is he doing this! Tegami, why can't I just have a simple relationship for once? I don't want to be known as the bitch that retired Isshin Kurosaki!" Niche thrashed about her office in a fit. After she had destroyed most of her belongings, Niche fell to the ground and began panting.

Tegami just sighed; her best friend always overreacted about every small detail. After a good 500 years of putting up with it, Tegami just got bored and walked away. While their third seat was picking flowers, she decided to join him. His silver hair reminded her so much of her lovely Shinji.

"Heyya Ukitake. How've you been, I haven't seen you in a couple of days." Tegami had unintentionally startled him. She laughed at the look on the young man's face.

"Oh Lieutenant Bachi, you startled me." He smiled at her and she frowned at the formalities.

"Come on kiddo! I've known you for 365 years, why can't you just call me Tegami like everyone else does?" She sighed and laid in the grass. Ukitake looked down at her face and mumbled an apology. Tegami just stared at the clouds. There were thirteen of them.

"Tegami, what's wrong?" Ukitake asked. Tegami's eyes drifted over toward him and he blushed.

"I was just thinking Captain Kurosaki plans on retiring so he can spend more time with Niche. I guess I'm jealous. They've only been together for seventy years. Shinji and I have been together at least twice as long, so why won't he do the same for me?" Ukitake looked up at the sky and sighed.

"He's probably worried, if I had spent the last 140 years of my life in a monogamous relationship, I'd worry about what would happen if I tied the knot white said person." This kid had never confused Tegami until now.

"What are you talking about?" Ukitake sighed in frustration; this woman could be so stupid.

"What I'm trying to say is he's probably so used to one way, that he's afraid of changing it. He's afraid you'll change from the girl he fell in love with, to someone totally unrecognizable." Tegami thought about what he was saying and smiled.

"I get what you're saying! Thank you Ukitake, you've been a big help! When you see Shiba, tell him I hope he's doing ok, I never see him anymore." Tegami shunpo'd to go find Shinji.

**

* * *

**

Tegami waltzed into Shinji Hirako's sleeping quarters and flopped down on the bed. She let out a sigh and grabbed the picture sitting on his nightstand. A smile graced her face when she saw which picture it was; it was the two of them, asleep in each other's arms, they looked so peaceful, you wouldn't have been able to tell that they had just had sex a couple hours before that picture.

Niche had taken it; apparently, she was looking for Tegami so they could go get breakfast together. She walked in on the two making out and decided to come back later. Tegami hadn't even noticed; she did notice however, the flashing of a light and giggles coming from three separate people. Rangiku Matsumoto and Niche she could understand, but when Tegami saw Kisuke Urahara standing there, she pulled the blankets over her head and tried not to kill them all.

**

* * *

**

"Oh hey Tegami." Shinji walked into his room and threw himself on the bed next to her. Out of instinct Tegami pulled at his clothes until he was topless. Shinji had to stifle a groan as Tegami began rubbing his back.

"Shinji-Sama, do you want to talk about it?" The only time Tegami ever called him that was when the two of them were alone in the bedroom. Shinji just let out an exhausted sigh and buried his face in the pillow. "I take that as a no."

"My lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen has been hiding something big, something bad. I'm close to figuring out what it is." Tegami stopped rubbing when he said Aizen's name.

"Niche was right. When we first met Aizen, Niche told me that he would probably be the death of her." Tegami looked down at Shinji's back, and wiped away the tears that began pricking her eyes.

"She's probably right, the only other person who believe me is you."

'_If you aren't careful, you'll be dead soon.'_ Tegami thought as she continued rubbing Shinji's back. Once his back muscles were completely relaxed, Tegami carefully crawled off him and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. She knew he was asleep, so she just kissed his forehead and set the picture back on the table.

Shunpo after Shunpo led her to her own, less used, bedroom. She decided to take a shower, to cleanse her soul of what she was feeling. Tegami felt drained, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the fact that the love of her life was hiding something from her. Who knew, she sure didn't. Maybe she should do the same thing as Kurosaki; give up being a Shinigami and start a family.

'_**You know you can't do that.' **_A voice spoke in her soul

'_Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure Ukitake would love to be lieutenant.' _Was her response.

'_**It's not about him, it's about you.'**_

'_It's not about me; it's never been about me.'_

'_**That's because you won't let it be about you. It's always about Niche and Shinji, when are you going to do something you really want to do?'**_

'_Quitting is something I want to do.'_

'_**No it's not. Mistress, I know you better than that. I know you love being a Shinigami, almost as much as you love Shinji.'**_

'_Keyword being almost my dear.'_

'_**Please, don't do something so foolish.'**_

'_Foolish seems to describe me perfectly huh?'_

'_**Shinji wouldn't be happy; do you think he wants you to throw away something you've worked so hard to achieve?'**_

'_I don't know.'_

'_**What about Niche, she needs you as her right hand more than you can understand.'**_

'_Niche.'_

'_**The people around you do love you Tegami, even Byakuya Kuchiki cares about you.'**_

'_Santoryu, I know that, but I don't want them to. Love always leads to fear, then fear leads to regret, regret leads to anger, then anger leads to sorrow, from sorrow comes pain, then more fear. It's a vicious cycle.'_

'_**Why is it, every time we talk like this, you bring up fear? Tell me Mistress, what are you so afraid of?'**_

'_Santoryu, you already know the answer to that.'_

'_**Be that as it may mistress, I want you to tell me, aloud.'**_

'_Niche was the first person I met that genuinely cared about me, then came Shinji, Yoruichi and Kisuke, they became my family. While in the academy, my marks were almost below average, that's because I got too lazy too fast. I was so lazy, I didn't even pick up a pencil unless it was to draw or copy off Byakuya during tests. All our teachers knew it, but no one said anything. In a weird way, Byakuya became somewhat of a friend. Niche left the academy after one year, and Byakuya took care of my essays and notes the same way Niche had before him.'_

'_**You're avoiding the whole answer.'**_

'_I don't care.'_

'_**Well you should. Mistress please, tell me what you're so afraid of, that way I can help you, the same way everyone else has.'**_

'_I'm afraid of losing those people, I'm afraid that I'll drive them away. I need to be needed Santoryu, but I'm too afraid to act upon it.'_

'_**I understand, but that fear will just cause you to push yourself away from those people.'**_

"I guess you're right." Tegami sighed in defeat as she fell lazily onto her bed, not even bothering herself with putting clothes on.

* * *

**In case you couldn't tell, Tegami was talking to her Zanpakuto...**

**Reviews are always enjoyed! Even flames...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: You need to see Kisuke

**A/N: w00t! I'm so awesome with my story...Not really, I'm a loser who never completes anything...Except this story of course.**

**THINGS ARE EPIC IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! I'm proud of myself...  
**

**I still don't own Bleach...**

* * *

"So boss, how's married life treating you?" Tegami Bachi walked over to her best friend and sat down next to her.

"Great Tegami, just great. How do you like being pregnant, when are you gonna tell Shinji?" Niche Tatami looked back at the one person she connected with better than anyone else did.

"Niche, lower your voice! You, Retsu Unohana and I are the only ones that know!" Tegami looked around nervously for anyone who would blab.

"Easy there Tegami, don't get so freaked out. I haven't told anyone, and you made Unohana promise that she wouldn't tell." Niche's gaze wandered up to the clouds, there were three of them.

"Be that as it may, I still don't want anyone finding out yet, especially not Shinji. He's so wrapped up in the whole _'Aizen is a bad-guy'_ thing, I don't want to throw him off, and I think he's almost solved it." Tegami rubbed the back of her neck.

"Excuse me, Captain Tatami, Lieutenant Bachi, Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent me to find you. Apparently you scheduled an appointment?" A random Shinigami shunpo'd in front of them, and then shunpo'd away.

"It's about time." Niche let out a ragged breath. The two women looked at each other and smirked. An unspoken challenge commenced as the two raced toward First Division Headquarters.

"Niche look its Isshin!" Tegami pointed toward Niche's left. When Niche turned her head, Tegami shunpo'd closer to their destination.

"Tegami! That's cheating!" Niche's voice was a soft echo before she herself began shunpo.

* * *

The two women arrived at the door of the Captain-Commander, sweating and out of breath. All of the Shinigami around them looked on nervously as they used each other as a support.

"Is it me boss, or are we really out of shape?" Tegami panted as she began straightening out her Shihakusho.

"Yeah, we've relied on shunpo all these years. I think my heart's about to explode. Maybe we should go back to Rukon 80 to get back in shape." Niche was holding her side.

"Let's get this over with." Tegami said as she inhaled one final breath. Niche nodded and did the same.

Inside the office, each woman slammed a piece of paper on the large mahogany desk. It startled the old man sitting at said desk and he looked on in confusion.

"What are these?" He looked up at the two women as he regained his composure.

"A letter of resignation and a letter of recommendation. Both forms have been viewed and signed by no less than ten of the thirteen captains of the Gotei 13." Both women spoke at the same time.

"I apologize, my age must be affecting my hearing; did you both say you were resigning?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked.

"Yes sir, my resignation letter is more of a medical discharge, written by Retsu Unohana herself." Tegami looked at the old man in front of her, he appeared old and feeble, but she knew better than that.

"Medical discharge?" His eyebrows raised in amusement as his eyes scanned the paper in front of him.

"Yes sir." Tegami lowered her head in shame, until Yamamoto started to chuckle.

"It's not everyday a woman gets pregnant in the Soul Society, you must be very proud. Tell me, does Captain Hirako know about this?" Tegami and Niche looked at each other in shock.

"Sir, how did you know about Captain Hirako being the father?" Niche asked in awe.

"I only asked if Captain Hirako knew, I never said he was the father Captain Tatami." Yamamoto sighed and took Niche's letter of resignation. "How very interesting Captain; you wish to retire for the soul purpose of moving back into the 80th district of the Rukongai."

"Yes sir. I am curious to see if anyone found the shanty I was living in before I became a Shinigami. That and I wanted to open up a cheap bar." Niche grinned and closed one eye.

"Very well ladies, now as for your recommendations, Captain Tatami, the replacement you chose is Jushiro Ukitake, am I correct?" Niche nodded with a smile.

"Even Captains Kuchiki, Kyoraku, and Aikawa wrote side notes." Tegami glanced sideways at Niche and bit her lip to hide a smirk.

"Kaien Shiba is the one you chose, is that correct Lieutenant?" Tegami nodded her head in agreement. "Very well ladies, it will be such a shame to see the two of you go, you brought a quality to the Gotei 13 that it had lacked; and if you decide to live in the Rukongai, I will inform the gatekeepers personally."

"Thank you sir!" Both women hugged the old man in front of them, but they truly shocked him when they both kissed his baldhead.

* * *

"Tegami, you round up the lieutenants, and Shiba, and I'll get the captains, and Ukitake, we're going to Rukon to celebrate with sake!" Niche hugged her lifelong friend before shunpoing away.

After a few minutes of searching, Niche found four of the captains conversing in the home of the noble Kuchiki clan. She knocked briefly before entering; it was the first time she had ever set foot into their home. She looked around in awe; the house was so beautiful.

"Hello Niche, we were just talking about you." Captain Ginrei Kuchiki greeted her.

"I don't think I want to know why Ginrei. Anyway, Tegami Bachi and I are inviting all of you to join us for our celebration. We plan on going to Rukon district twelve for sake. She and I are splitting the bill; all you have to do is bring your party shoes. Now if you'll excuse me, I do believe I have eight more captains to round up." Before anyone could protest, Niche shunpo'd away.

"Alright, who's next?" Niche stopped on a random roof, pulled a small, dog-eared notebook out of her Shihakusho, and flipped to a specific page. After reading off the list, she tucked the notebook back into its hiding place and shunpo'd to find her next group.

* * *

"Hello ladies!" Niche threw the door of the Kido Corps. Headquarters open and waltzed in. The four men sitting at the table jumped.

"Niche, why the hell don't you knock? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Isshin Kurosaki, Niche's husband was clutching his hand to his heart.

"Sorry Isshin, you four are invited to go with me and Tegami to Rukon district twelve for sake." Niche smiled as the four men looked at each other.

"Sorry Niche, but we can't. The four of us already made plans." Kisuke stood up and began pushing Niche out the door.

"Why are you two going out for sake?" Shinji asked standing up. Niche's grin was sadistic.

"Sorry Shinji, but you already have plans, which means you aren't going, and that means you don't get to know." Niche waved to the men in the room as she headed out the door.

"Great, that plan was a flop." Niche groaned as she pulled her notebook out again. After checking a specific page, she closed it and tucked it back into its hiding place yet again. After more shunpos and searching, she found and invited the captains of the third, seventh, and ninth divisions. All of them had plans, and Niche was beginning to get agitated.

* * *

"Knock, knock. Is anyone home?" Tegami poked her head inside the home of the Kuchiki clan.

"Lieutenant Tegami, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Ginrei Kuchiki, the head of house and captain of the sixth division welcomed her in with a smile.

"Hello Ginrei. I hope Captain Tatami has already told you that she and I are having a celebration." Tegami sat down with the old man and the captains Shunsui Kyoraku, Retsu Unohana, and Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Yes, she was here no less than an hour ago." Ginrei smiled, he was so much nicer than some people thought.

"She said the two of you planned on drinking sake. Lieutenant, I hope you know that a woman in your condition shouldn't be consuming alcohol." Captain Retsu Unohana looked at her and Tegami grinned.

"You haven't got to worry Retsu; I hadn't planned on drinking sake, only water." Retsu sighed in mock defeat.

"That's good to hear Tegami, so what brings you here?" Ginrei asked.

"I wanted to make sure my dear Bya-Chan knew he was invited." The captains laughed at the nickname Tegami had given the noble Byakuya Kuchiki.

"I'll think about it Lieutenant Bachi." Byakuya spoke from behind her. Tegami stood up and smiled.

"Good to hear. I don't know if she gave you a time, but if you can, try to be at the west gate no later than 5:30. Hope to see you there!" Tegami waved as she shunpo'd away to find more lieutenants.

Just like Niche before her, she pulled a small, dog-eared notebook out of the top of her Shihakusho and flipped it open to a random page. After scanning it a couple times, she snapped it close and stashed it away for later use.

* * *

"Well this sucks. I only got five people to agree to coming. I hope Boss had better luck than I did. Time to find my replacement and invite him." Tegami arrived at thirteenth division just in time to see Kaien Shiba walking from a bath.

"Oh hey Tegami, what's up?" He asked. Tegami smiled and invited him, explaining that he had to meet at the western gate at 5:30. "Sure, sounds like fun."

The time to depart was upon them, and there were only twelve of them. They were waiting on only one person, Niche Tatami. For some unknown reason, she was late.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, just a little lover's spat." Niche apologized with a laugh. Tegami just gave her a worried look.

"Well, sorry Boss, but this is everyone who wasn't preoccupied with something else." Tegami said motioning toward the twelve captains and lieutenants.

"Better than no one. What are we waiting for? Drinks on us!" Niche pulled Tegami close and pointed at the gate

* * *

"Wow Ginrei, I didn't know you were so good at drinking!" Tegami was doing her best to keep Niche from falling in the dirt.

"Yes well, I have had years of practice." Ginrei looked around at his fellow Shinigami; all of them would have massive hangovers.

"I was a bit worried for a minute when Niche couldn't find her wallet." Retsu Unohana, laughed, she had only a slight buzz.

"I'm still the one that paid for everything, that's seven whole months of savings down in one night." Tegami laughed with Retsu and Ginrei.

* * *

It was almost dawn, and Tegami was beginning to panic, she hadn't seen Shinji in almost two days. Niche had tried to calm the puking Tegami, but to no avail. Niche had suggested a nice piece of bread to help her stomach and morning sickness.

"Tegami Bachi and Niche Tatami, I need you two to come with me." The lieutenant of the First Division, Chojiro Sasakibe had stopped Tegami and Niche as they made their way to breakfast.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, what seems to be the problem?" Niche asked, but he grabbed her arm and shunpo'd them to Captain-Commander Genryusei Shigekuni Yamamoto's office.

"Ladies, sit down." Yamamoto's voice was cold and biting as Tegami and the not hung-over Niche sat down. "A group of Shinigami out on patrol mysteriously disappeared last night. Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna of the ninth were sent, along with other members of the division, to investigate the disappearance. Hiyori Sarugaki decided to join the search, so Captains Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa and Rojuro Otribashi, along with lieutenants Lisa Yadomaru and Hachigen Ushoda were sent to the site."

"Sir, what exactly are you trying to tell us?" Tegami's throat and chest tightened with unknown fear. "Where is Shinji now? Is he okay?"

"Tegami, calm down, I'm sure Shinji and the others are fine." Niche put her hand on the stressing Tegami as she buried her face in her hands.

"I regret to inform you Bachi-San, but your beloved Shinji Hirako and his comrades, the ones who went on the mission, are to be executed as Hollows." Tegami fainted and hit her head on Yamamoto's desk.

* * *

"Look who's awake. You gave use quite the nasty scare Tegami." Retsu Unohana was standing at Tegami's bedside dipping a washcloth into a bowl of cool water.

"Retsu, what happened?" Tegami went to sit up, but Retsu held her down.

"You needn't worry about that right now, what you need to worry about is this right here." Retsu placed a hand on the barely noticeable bump that was Tegami's baby.

"Shinji! Retsu you have to let me out of here! Shinji's going to be executed as a Hollow!" Tegami leapt from the bed, but collapsed as her feet touched the floor.

"Tegami calm down!" A female voice came from the doorway. Tegami looked up and smiled, it was her best friend Niche. "Everything was taken care of; I'll explain everything once I get you home."

"Niche, I'm not so sure that's a good idea, she just woke up!" Retsu tried to stop the women from leaving, but Niche gave her a silently pleading look so Retsu gave up.

"Niche, how long was I out?" Tegami asked as the two walked from the fourth division. Niche looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Two weeks." She held up two fingers and wagged them. Tegami stopped moving and began to cry.

"It's too late, Shinji's dead and it's all my fault." sobs wracked her frame. Niche sighed and pulled Tegami into her arms bridal style.

"You need to see Kisuke." Niche shunpo'd them to an unknown division in the Rukongai.

* * *

**Told you they were epic...**

**See that little button that says 'Review This Chapter'? CLICK IT! Or I won't update...  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Beats being pantless my dear

**A/N: WHERE THE HELL IS MY FANFARE? WHAT ABOUT THE CONFETTI AND PEOPLE CHEERING? Here she is, TEGAMI'S BABY!**

**I just wanna say thanks, this story makes me so proud of myself**

**And to someone who's "Too Lazy To Login" your review made me laugh so hard. You rock my fuzzy black slippers, I wasn't even planning on uploading soon, but here's to you.**

**As stated several times before...Orihime would be dead if I owned Bleach.  
**

* * *

"She's got your nose, and her father's eyes. Hopefully she won't have his smile." Two women sat at an empty bar and laughed about the little girl playing with her mother's Zanpakuto.

"Yeah hopefully. She's got his beautiful blond hair too huh Niche?" they continued pointing out the similarities between father and daughter.

"You're so lucky Tegami. Shinji left because he had to. Isshin fell out of love with me." The woman known as Niche made a pouty face and the little girl giggled.

"Maybe so, I just wish I had told him. Remember when Kisuke found out? He's the one that suggested she have her father's last name." Tegami and Niche shared a laugh at the memory.

* * *

"_Kisuke, can we talk to you?" Niche Tatami walked up to the exiled captain of the Twelfth Division, Kisuke Urahara. He looked up from his paper work and smiled._

"_Niche, Tegami to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Tegami stepped out from behind Niche and Kisuke began hyperventilating._

"_Tegami, I'm so sorry, I didn't know dirty thoughts about a girl got her pregnant!" Kisuke apologized in a mock tone._

"_Idiot, we all know that Shinji is the only one who could be the father." Tegami rested her hands on her now large baby bump. Kisuke let out a sigh of relief and dropped to his knees._

"_So I take it as you want me to tell him?" Kisuke looked up from coddling Tegami's unborn child with a serious face._

"_No that's ok; I planned on waiting until she was at least a teenager before throwing that kind of weight on his shoulders." Tegami and Kisuke found it hilarious._

"_As an added bonus, she should have his last name." Kisuke grinned._

"_Mr. Urahara, I love the way you think." Niche, Tegami and Kisuke began their highly practiced maniacal laughter. "Ooh, ooh. Baby kicking, time to stop laughing now."_

* * *

"So, you gonna let her become a Shinigami?" Niche asked as she picked up the baby. Tegami thought for a minute.

"No, but I won't be able to stop her if she wants to. I just want to teach her myself, I don't want those bastards at the academy judge her based on her half-Shinigami half-Hollow father and her crazy slacker mother." Tegami made faces at her beautiful baby girl.

"Yeah you have a point there. I still can't believe how perfect she is Tegami. You really are lucky." Niche smiled at her best friend's daughter.

"Who's my perfect little Michiko? You are, yes you are." Tegami took her daughter and began dancing around with her. "Who cares if your father is an ass and your mother is a nutter? You're perfect my little Michiko!"

"I still can't believe you would name her Michiko. I mean come on! Michiko Hirako, now that's just mean." Niche laughed at her crazy best friend.

"Don't make fun of my baby's name! I think it's cute!" Tegami pulled her baby to her chest.

"I hope you realize that you look like a complete and total basket case." Niche commented. Tegami decided to be the mature one and stick her tongue out at Niche.

"Don't spoil my fun you butthead!" The two began making faces at one another and little Michiko giggled. "Oh lord! Look at the time, we've got to go Niche, I'll see you soon!"

* * *

"_Tegami, after your baby is born, I want you to live with me. Is that ok with you?" Kisuke took both of Tegami's hands and she was shocked._

"_Kisuke, you'd help me take on that much of a responsibility?" Kisuke nodded and pulled her into a hug._

"_Of course I would Tegami; I would feel horrible if I didn't. Surely you understand that?" Kisuke asked. It was Tegami's turn to nod._

"_This really means a lot to me Kisuke. Thank you." Tegami began to cry and Kisuke wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks._

"_Don't cry Tegami, I don't like seeing you cry. It makes me want to cry." Kisuke smiled as he kissed Tegami's forehead. Her face turned scarlet and he shunpo'd away._

* * *

"Heyya ladies. How's my perfect little girl huh?" Kisuke walked into his shop with a grin on his face. Tegami and her daughter Michiko had been living with him; the sound of little feet trying to walk made his heart sing.

"Who is that Michi? Is that your daddy?" Michiko fought from her mother's grasp so her _'Daddy'_ could hold her. Kisuke picked her up and bounced her around for a few minutes.

"Tegami, how's Niche doing?" Kisuke asked as he handed a restless Michiko back to her mother.

"She's doing great; you wouldn't believe all the business she had last night! Most of them were Shinigami too!" Michiko let out a big yawn, and even surprised herself with it.

"Look's like daddy's little girl is ready for bed huh?" Kisuke watched as Tegami placed her in her crib. "It's good to hear that Niche is doing well for herself. I never would have thought that the two little girls I helped rescue from Rukon 80th District would have ever accomplished what they had."

"Yeah I know. It seems almost like a dream, a really long dream." Tegami and Kisuke inched closer until their bodies were touching one another. He tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of her face, and she removed his trademark hat.

* * *

A high-pitched shriek startled both Tegami and Kisuke from their exhausted sleep. They threw random clothing on and ran to get Michiko. There was the sound of things breaking, and Michiko wailing. The sight that greeted the duo shocked them. Michiko had somehow managed to flip her crib over and trap herself like a prisoner screaming like a banshee.

"My poor baby!" Tegami threw the crib more or less at Kisuke. "It's ok Michiko, mommy's here. There, there sweetheart, you're ok, nothing's gonna hurt you, mommy's here." Tegami gently bounced Michiko to try to calm her baby's fears.

"That's amazing Tegami. My theory is that Michiko could hear us through the baby monitor, and wanted to investigate. She must have tried to climb out of her crib, and the shriek we heard was her falling." Kisuke set the crib back up in amazement. Tegami went to place Michiko back in it, but Michiko began to have a mini panic attack. "Maybe she should sleep in bed with you for a little while, at least until I get a crib for her that's a lot lower to the ground."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. It would be best, for all of us." Tegami sighed and looked at Kisuke. When their eyes met, they both began laughing.

"You do know you're topless right Tegami?" She looked down and, sure enough, there was nothing protecting her from the elements.

"At least it beats being pantless my dear." Kisuke looked down and grinned in pride. "I'm going back to bed, my bed." Tegami walked toward her room humming a lullaby.

"I can't believe I did that with her. What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!" Kisuke berated himself as he walked back to his own bedroom.

* * *

"_Hello? Is anyone home? Kisuke, it's me Tegami, is you around?" Tegami opened the door and walked into the shop, removing her slippers as she entered. With a newborn baby held tightly to her chest, she walked deeper into his domain._

_He was in a back room working on one of his many projects when he thought he heard a soft voice call his name. There it was again. Kisuke got up from his workbench and wandered to the front. Standing there was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen, and in her arms was her newborn daughter. He wiped the grease off his hands and walked up to her._

"_Hey Tegami, I wasn't expecting you so soon I mean, Niche just sent word of the new arrival yesterday." Kisuke was greeted with a warm hug._

"_Kisuke, I've missed you so much! You should have seen Retsu's face when I demanded to be let out of Fourth Division, she flipped her lid." The two shared a laugh and Kisuke welcomed her in._

"_Don't just stand here like some random customer, come on and sit down. Are you thirsty? I'll have Tessai bring us some tea." Kisuke hollered to the back and smiled at Tegami as they waited for tea. Things hadn't really changed for them._

* * *

**How about a review for the lowly writer? It's better than money to me...**


	5. Chapter 5: It's too late

**A/N: I haven't had internet in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**It's about time I update it!  
**

**Here's chapter 5**

* * *

"Hey Kisuke, is my father dead?" Her question had taken him by surprise.

"Michiko, why on earth would you ask that question?" Kisuke looked up at the teenaged girl in front of him. She had her father's gray eyes, and her mother's smile.

"Well, I've never met him, and you and mom talk about him like he's been dead for centuries." Michiko picked lint off her new Karakura high school uniform.

"He's still alive, and he lives here in Karakura town. Now get to school, you don't want to be late for your first day do you?" Michiko squealed and ran out the door, completely forgetting her lunch.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Michiko. She'll be in our class for the rest of the year." The teacher introduced Michiko and she waved to the class. "Lunch is in just a few minutes, so why don't you just take a seat until then. You can introduce yourself after lunch."

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Michiko walked over to a young man with spiky orange hair and pointed to the seat in front of him. The scowl on his face lightened slightly and he shook his head.

"Go right ahead. So are you new? What's your name?" This kid shocked Michiko, was he stupid or something?

"Idiot, of course she's new! Why else would she ask to sit in front of you? You'll have to forgive Ichigo; he's not good with names or faces." A short girl hit Ichigo on the back of his head. Michiko recognized the way she carried herself. This must be the Rukia Kuchiki girl Kisuke and the rest of the Soul Society was always talking about, which meant that these were the people on the front lines against Aizen.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you join us for lunch today?" Michiko looked over at the bespectacled boy who spoke. A Quincy, Ryuken's boy if she wasn't mistaken. Uryu was his name. The rest of their posse agreed to his idea.

"That's a great idea! It would be great to get to know you Michiko!" One of the boys wrapped his arms around Michiko's waist, and she was startled as he began cuddling her.

"Affectionate little fellow ain't ya?" Michiko knew everyone was staring at her nonchalance. Kisuke had been that affectionate her whole life, and that only stopped when she started high school.

"Keigo, get off her, you're making a scene." Another one of the boys said. All of a sudden, a female with short black hair grabbed Keigo and threw him across the classroom.

"Sorry about him, he's a little messed up in the head. I'm Tatsuki by the way." She extended her hand and Michiko's cheeks began to burn as they shook hands.

"It's alright; I'm used to that kind of treatment." She waved it off, and Tatsuki just laughed.

"How about you have half of my lunch, there's a lot and I'm not really hungry today." Tatsuki smiled.

'_Oh my god! She totally just asked me to eat lunch with her! She's so hot, how can I say no? Oh, who am I kidding? There's no way she could possibly feel the same, that's just absurd.'_ Michiko's thoughts raced through her head. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Great, the new girl's having lunch with us!" A pretty girl with dark red hair and red-rimmed glasses hugged Michiko in the same way Keigo had.

"Finally! I'm not the only one!" Michiko embraced the girl's head and everyone was in awe. Michiko caught this and smiled. "What, you've never seen a lesbian before?"

Lightning struck, and everyone looked at Keigo; he was off in the corner in the fetal position. Above him was a rain cloud and darkness. He was mumbling incoherently and tracing circles on the ground. Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh and went back to their business.

"So Michiko, tell us about yourself." A tall, dark, and handsome young man spoke for the first time. Michiko remembered the story Captain Kyoraku said about one of the Ryoka, he matched the description perfectly; which meant that he was 'Chad.'

"Oh, well I'm Michiko Hirako, I live part time with my mom and her best friend in a small tavern, the other part of my time is here with another one of my mom's close friends at his junk store. He doesn't like it when I call it that, but I love seeing him overreact about it." Ryuken's boy was staring at the top of her head.

"So what's wrong with your head?" Ichigo asked. Rukia hit him again. "What, everyone else was thinking it!"

"I've got what's called Vitiligo of the scalp. All it does is cause patches of my hair to grow a different color than my natural one. It's so long because I've always been terrified of scissors, at least when they're around my head." The entire class was listening to her story.

"Do you have a dad?" Keigo asked. Michiko looked down at Chizuru, who still had her arms around Michiko's waist.

"Yeah, he's somewhere in here Karakura town and I've seen him a few times, but he doesn't know I exist. I'm actually glad, because he's always with this group of extremely annoying people; especially a little girl with no manners at all." Michiko unconsciously began stroking Chizuru's head. "Mom knows where he lives, but she's waiting until the right moment to tell him; something about a scheme she cooked up with Kisuke a long time ago."

"You know Mr. Urahara? How?" Ryuken's boy asked. Michiko placed a hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide.

"He, I…What are we talking about?" She mentally began to kill herself. _'Michiko you idiot! Why did you say his name? You are so stupid! Do you hear me? Stupid! Fine go ahead and blow our cover! I'm going back to bed…'_

"He, my mother, and my mother's other friend raised me. To tell you the truth, I've bounced back and forth between the 80th Rukon district and this town more than any official Shinigami. Ichigo, you know my dad Shinji." Ichigo paled at the mere mention of that name.

"_The_ Shinji Hirako is your father?" Rukia was in awe at this information. Michiko nodded proudly and smiled.

* * *

"I still can't believe he's your dad!" Ichigo shouted as the entire group walked to Ichigo's house after school. It was staring to get annoying.

"Don't worry about it ok?" Michiko groaned as she stopped and readjusted her shoe. Chizuru had to stop as well, since the two hadn't stopped holding hands since school ended.

"Whatever. Just don't be surprised when you meet my dad ok? He's kind of a lunatic." Ichigo stated as he opened his front door. He was met by a kick to the side of the head that sent him sprawling across the floor.

"Ichigo my son you've returned home from school, and you brought friends!" Michiko's eyes widened as she saw one of her mother's old friends. Former Captain Isshin Kurosaki.

"What the hell, you attack me and then welcome me home what kind of father are you?" Ichigo went to punch his dad in the face, but he wasn't there; instead, he was all over Michiko.

"Oh wow, you're Tegami's daughter aren't you?" Isshin asked as he lifted one of Michiko's arms and held it in his hands as if he was weighing it.

"Yes I'm Tegami's daughter now let go you creepo!" Michiko backhanded him sending him crashing into the wall. "Oh I barely tapped you! Niche said you were the strongest man she had ever met, which means that barely fazed you!"

"So you're close to Niche too huh? I'm not really surprised; she and your mother are practically sisters." Isshin stood up and wiped his chin on his sleeve.

"You know my father too, then why is it I'm just now meeting you?" Ichigo shouted, which caused Rukia to hit him again. Chad and Uryu sighed and headed upstairs ignoring the scene that was starting.

"Because Ichigo, I was too busy hitting on Byakuya _'Sex-on-legs'_ Kuchiki to bother with human school. Besides, it's not like I've missed much anyway, we're just now getting to the good part." She waved him off and everyone that was still downstairs laughed. Ichigo growled and stomped upstairs.

"Guess we should go up too." Rukia sighed as she, Chizuru and Michiko ascended the staircase.

* * *

"Well you guys, it's been fun but I need to go home now." Michiko stood and pecked Chizuru on the cheek before rushing down stairs completely ignoring Isshin.

Michiko walked down the street and looked up at the night sky; she hadn't planned to stay at Ichigo's for so long. She actually enjoyed the young hybrid and his friends they were entertaining. Her thoughts clouded her vision and she completely lost focus on reality.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Michiko apologized as she realized she had run into a young man. She had fallen to her butt upon collision and hadn't made a move to get up. She was too busy staring at his face.

"Quit staring you dumb bitch it's rude!" He snapped. Michiko jumped to her feet and extended her hand to help him. He swatted at it and stood up on his own. "And look at that, you killed my strawberry jam, I just bought that!"

"Oh my gods please forgive me! I want to make it up to you somehow." Michiko noticed that this man was a head taller than she was. His dark eyes glared at her and his shoulder-length black hair shone under the street lamps.

"What are you staring at? You're going to make it up to me!" He hollered causing her to flinch. Michiko nodded dumbly; she didn't think he'd take her up on her offer.

"I'm Michiko Hirako by the way, what's your name?" She tried to start a conversation on the way home to Kisuke's, but he pretty much ignored her.

"B." Was his only word the entire way. He was an asshole, but something about his personality made her smile and blush. They hadn't even gotten fifty feet from their meeting place when a loud roar echoed around them.

"Oh no." Michiko breathed as she turned around to see a large Hollow. _'Dammit! Why the hell is it here? I can't just ignore it it'll hurt someone! But it's not like I can fight it either, not in front of this B guy.'_

"What is that thing?" Michiko turned to him in amazement; he could see it, which meant it must be after him! That left Michiko no choice; she popped a piece of candy into her mouth and leapt from her body.

"I know what you're after you filthy Hollow, and for the sake of the innocents, I will destroy you!" The only time she ever used her powers was when she was directly protecting someone.

"Get out of my way little Shinigami! I will devour him and become stronger!" The Hollow lunged for B, who froze in place staring at Michiko in disbelief. The 'Hollow' had called her a Shinigami. Did that mean they were just alike? Before he had time to think more about it, the Hollow dissipated and Michiko got back into her body.

"Are you ok?" Michiko asked taking both of his hands in hers. B just stared at her for a while before pressing his lips against hers. This act shocked Michiko, but she didn't pull away, instead she kissed back.

"Explain to me how you killed that thing." He demanded after he broke the kiss. Michiko was flabbergasted.

"You definitely need to come with me, especially now that there are Hollows after you." Michiko grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward the small little shop known as the Urahara Shoten.

"Answer me, why did he call you a Shinigami? You certainly don't look like a bringer of death." B certainly didn't mind holding hands with Michiko.

"Soul reaper, I protect the innocent and the weak from those things. Most people can't see them, but there are souls wandering all around this town asking me to send them to the other world. Hollows tend to feed on those spirits, and it's up to me and a small team of specialists to dispatch both before anyone gets hurt." Michiko blushed slightly as she grabbed his hand tighter.

"How are Hollows created? Are they just born that way?" Michiko grinned when she saw the roof of her home come into view.

"Hollows are the souls of people who have done horrible crimes, or were too bound by something here in the living world to pass over. There's always a chain connected to your chest when you're a spirit, the chain can wither, be ripped from your body, or a Hollow can just eat you. If any of those three things happen, you're pretty much a guaranteed Hollow."

* * *

"Oh Michiko you're home, and you brought a friend!" Kisuke Urahara welcomed his adopted daughter.

""KISUKE YOU GAVE ME DEFECTIVE SOUL CANDY!" Michiko finally released B's hand and pounced on the shop owner. He was staring at this person in awe, he could see his name floating above his heads the same way he always had, but Kisuke didn't have a death date.

"You took it before I could stop you!" Kisuke shouted as Michiko beat him with a shoe.

"Liar! Does _'Here Michiko, take this batch of Soul Candy, it's a guaranteed success.' _sound familiar to you?" B laughed, as more people seemed to arrive.

"Wow Tegami, Michiko sure knows how to pick the hot ones!" A voice sang from the shop entrance. Michiko stopped beating Kisuke and glared

"Niche! What brings you here?" Michiko hit Kisuke one last time before walking back over to B.

"Michiko's little boyfriend over there. Oh don't give me that look kid, I saw you two kissing after you destroyed that Hollow." Michiko's face turned ten shades of red; she didn't think anyone had seen that.

"What do you want with me?" B asked he didn't seem to mind the boyfriend comment; if anything, he took pride in it.

"You're being protected. A man named Sosuke Aizen wants to kill you." Everyone but Michiko was shocked.

"I know, but he's no big deal. I've been avoiding him this long." He responded with a smile.

"Big deal Niche, it's not like the Aizen can kill anyone. Besides, the Soul Society will protect him." Michiko stated while hiding her fear. "Anyway, we're going to be in my room if you need us."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Niche laughed and Michiko's face reddened again.

* * *

"He's cute." Tegami sat down next to Kisuke and sighed.

"Cute, but dangerous. You felt that too right?" Niche asked those in the room. Everyone nodded.

"Isn't he the one you've been looking for Niche?" Yoruichi Shihoin asked and Niche nodded. "Beyond Birthday?"

"Yeah, he's the one with The Eyes." Tegami gasped and stood up. Kisuke grabbed her wrist.

"Tegami, Michiko's fine. She can take care of herself. Besides, Kurodo is there to get us if needed." Kisuke explained. Tegami glared and sat back down.

"Beyond Birthday is a homicidal maniac, we all know that. We also know that Michiko can manipulate any situation to her liking. I think they'd be good for one another." Yoruichi laughed.

"I'm not letting my baby fall in love with a nutter." Tegami growled, but Kisuke stopped her with three simple words.

"It's too late."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice!**


	6. Chapter 6: OMG I SEE A SHINY!

**A/N: OMG IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!!! I'm finally home! Which means I can update! So I'll keep this short, I don't own Bleach. I do however own Niche, Tegami, and Michiko.**

* * *

"So Michiko, your mom says you have a new boyfriend." Isshin Kurosaki, his three children, Rukia, and Michiko were eating lunch in peace.

"He's just a friend, besides; he went back to America last night." She replied around a mouthful of tuna-salad sandwich.

"Aw that's sad, I wanted to meet him, and you spoke so highly of him at school." Rukia said.

"Meh, Niche thought there was something wrong about him, all because he could see spirits." Michiko grinned. Ichigo made a choking sound and everyone laughed.

"You know Michiko, if I didn't know better; I'd say Ichigo was jealous of this guy. You should have heard him when you first started talking about him, _'I don't know what she sees in that guy, he's weak! So what if he can see spirits! I've fought Arrancars!'_ It was so cute!" Ichigo's little sister Yuzu said, Ichigo's other sister just nodded her head.

"Yuzu! Why would you say something like that?" Ichigo was choking on his apple juice. Michiko blushed slightly and giggled. It wasn't as if she hadn't fantasized about being with Ichigo. At least she would stay on her toes.

* * *

"So Ichigo, were you really jealous?" Michiko asked as the two of them were hanging out in his room. Rukia went with Yuzu to the grocery store. Ichigo's face turned thirty shades of red at once and he buried his face in a book.

Michiko blushed slightly and walked over to him. A smile graced her lips as she lowered the book and looked into his eyes. Ichigo refused to look at her, so he picked at an invisible stain on his bed sheets. Her smile turned into a Cheshire grin.

"Why are you looking at me that way Michiko?" Michiko loved it when he said her name. She grabbed the book and threw it across the room. Before he had the chance to protest, Michiko sat on him and seized his lips.

All of Ichigo's muscles tightened, for only a second. Then, to Michiko's surprise, he kissed back. He began running his hands up her thighs, and the next thing Michiko knew she was pinned down with Ichigo on top of her.

"Ichigo, wow." Michiko panted when they finally broke away. "I didn't know you could be such a man."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He purred into her ear. She gasped as his hands and lips explored her body.

* * *

Michiko's body tingled as she looked around her. She was standing on the side of a building, only the whole world around her was sideways. Michiko heard a vicious laugh and she turned around only to be met by nothingness.

"You better come out of hiding whoever you are!" She turned around and screamed.

"Who's hiding beautiful?" The voice was icy, and Michiko found herself leaning backwards until a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"What's your name?" Michiko moaned as the man behind her nuzzled her neck. She could feel him smirk against her skin.

"Hichigo Shirosaki at your service my queen." His tongue traced along her carotid artery and she let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Why did you just call me that, why did you just call me your queen?" Michiko managed to pull away from him, and she gasped when she saw Ichigo. Only it wasn't Ichigo, this imposter's hair, skin, and Shinigami robes were white while his sclera were black and his irises were yellow. This _'Hichigo'_ was the most fascinating man she had ever encountered.

"Because I can smell Ichigo on you, and he is the king of this domain. It is fascinating though, as to how you were let in here." Hichigo took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I want something only you can give me."

His breath was hot on her neck, and Michiko knew exactly what he meant. Despite her mental protests, her body reacted the way he wanted it to.

* * *

"Michiko, Michiko wake up." Someone's voice was soft, and their breath tickled her ear.

"No Hichigo, I'm too tired to wake up." Michiko moaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

"What did you just call me? I am not that psychotic asshole!" Ichigo's voice resonated through her brain. Michiko sat up and looked at him.

"Ichigo! I didn't mean anything by it! It's just that-I don't really have an excuse." Michiko lowered her head in shame. The back of Ichigo's hand ran across her cheek and she looked up.

"I already know you met him last night. It's my fault. What ever he did to you, I'm so sorry Michiko." Ichigo looked like he was about to cry. Michiko pulled him down on top of her in an embrace. Her fingers traced the muscles on his back.

"Ichigo, don't ever think what happens to me is your fault. I'm not sure how I got there, but he wasn't very bad. He kept calling me his queen, and he bowed to my every whim." Ichigo pulled away from the embrace and looked at her in shock.

"He was actually nice to you? He's always a prick to me!" Michiko shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"So where did Rukia sleep last night?" Michiko changed the subject with a smile. Ichigo thought for a second and shrugged his shoulders.

"I think she stayed with the twins." Michiko struggled against Ichigo's weight.

"Get off me fatty!" Michiko hollered. Ichigo rolled off and she smiled. "That's so much better, thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get dressed, I have to go see Shinji, and you're coming with."

* * *

"ICHIGO PUT ME DOWN! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN MY FEET TOUCH THE GROUND. I'LL MANGLE YOU!" Michiko had been thrown over Ichigo's shoulder because she kept trying to run away.

"Shut up Michiko! Stop kicking me!" Ichigo smacked her ass and she shrieked.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS BEFORE I DESTROY YOU! ICHIGOOO YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS WAAAAY TOO MUCH!" Michiko's arms and legs thrashed around violently.

"Oh please Michiko! Like I really enjoy your ass in my face." He slapped her again and she whined at how useless it was to struggle.

"Who the hell is she Ichigo?" Michiko recognized the voice as Hiyori something-or-other and her blood began to boil.

"This is a friend of mine; she's got a lot of spirit." Ichigo carefully set Michiko back on her feet.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI YOU ARE SO DEAD! I'M GOING TO MANGLE YOU!" Michiko jumped on Ichigo and began strangling him. Ichigo was flailing about wildly.

"Miss please, stop strangling our friend." Michiko turned to see who spoke, and her eyes widened in shock. Standing a few feet away was none other than the man she had been dying to meet face-to-face her entire life. Her father, Shinji Hirako.

"Y-yeah ok." Michiko let Ichigo free and lowered her head. She couldn't look at that man. Not after what he had put her mother through. She remembered spying on her mother when she was a child, and seeing her staring at a picture, crying.

"Have we met before, you look awfully familiar." Shinji stated as he walked closer to Michiko. Her face burned with a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and sorrow.

'_Of course you recognize me you ass!' _Michiko thought. _'I'm you daughter!'_

"Oh, I know now!" Shinji took Michiko's hands and looked at her with a deadpan expression on his face. "You're the girl of my dreams."

"…" Michiko was speechless, she wanted to laugh, but the look on his face kept her from it.

"You don't have to say anything. I can see it all in your eyes. You feel the same way about me. So what's your name?" Michiko's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Shinji, maybe you sho-" That Hiyori girl tried to speak, but she was cut off by an explosion right above everyone's heads. This proved to be a distraction though when a hand appeared and grabbed a mass of Shinji's hair.

"Shinji Hirako you let go of her right now!" The voice was low and menacing. Michiko was the only one not freaked out by the sudden appearance.

"LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Shinji was slapped in the face, and he was sent crashing into a wall.

"Ah jeez Tegami! What did you do that for? Now look at him, wait a minute! OMG I SEE A SHINY!" Niche Tatami lunged at Shinji and opened his mouth. "Tegami! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!"

"Niche get your fingers out of his mouth! You don't know where that's been. HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING?" Niche and Tegami were both referring to Shinji's tongue ring.

"What's going on here?" Michiko looked around her and noticed Ichigo had run away, and Kensei Muguruma was standing next to her.

"Oh hey. Yeah, Shinji hit on me so Tegami hit him." Michiko smiled up at him. He did the unexpected and started laughing.

"Man, I never knew Tegami to be the jealous type!" He fell to the ground laughing. Michiko smiled down at him and tried not to laugh.

"OW IT BIT ME!" Niche shrieked and jumped back as Shinji tried to sit up.

"Tegami…" She was still sitting on him, and the two were just staring at each other in silence before the both leaned in and kissed.

"EW YOU SICKOS GET A ROOM! THAT'S DISGUSTING NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU TWO GO AT IT LIKE HORNY TEENAGERS!!!" Michiko and Niche shouted in unison.

"Oh lighten up you two." Tegami looked at them with a smile on her face. Michiko was pretending to gag.

"…" Tegami noticed everyone staring at her and Shinji.

"Oh jeez! Why do ALL the Vizards have to be out of your little hide out?" Tegami jumped to her feet and began straightening her clothes. Shinji laughed and stood up as well. He eyed Michiko up and down and her face turned scarlet.

"So, I never learned your name. How about you tell me over lunch. I know a small café that I think you might like." Shinji took Michiko's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Shin-Chan I hope you know, you're hitting on your daughter!" Tegami said while Niche restrained her from killing him.

"That's nice Tegami, We'll see you…I'M HITTING ON MY WHAT?!" Shinji let go of Michiko and jumped several feet away from her.

"That's right!" Niche sang. "Her name is Michiko Hirako, and she's your daughter. She's been living in Karakura town since she was born."

"Sucks don't it, not knowing you got the 'love of your life' pregnant? It's a shame you missed everything from your daughter's first smile to the first time she summoned her Bankai and everything in between." Tegami put her arm around Shinji's shoulder.

"WHY WOULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?" Shinji shouted and Niche and Tegami laughed. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"This right here." Tegami pulled out a camera and took a picture of Shinji's face. "Kisuke and I came up with the plan of waiting until she was older to tell you. That way you feel bad about it."

"KISUKE KNEW AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME? THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA WASN'T IT YOU PSYCHO?" Shinji pointed at Niche and she blinked a few times.

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT GOT TEGAMI PREGNANT! MAYBE IF YOU HAD COME LOOKING FOR HER AFTER YOU BECAME A VIZARD THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING! BUT NOOOOOOO! YOU WERE PROBABLY TOO IN LOVE WITH YOUR NEW FOUND HOLLOW POWERS TO CARE!" A harsh slap answered Niche's rant.

"I'm not even going to argue with you about this." The tone in Shinji's voice changed drastically.

"…" Everyone was stunned, especially Niche, who just stared into Shinji's gray eyes with amazement.

"Well damn, alright then. Tegami, Michiko, I'll see you two later. I really should be heading back to the bar." Niche stood up and shunpo'd away leaving everyone else wondering what had just happened.

* * *

**So the original title of this chapter was supposed to be "Chapter 6: I hope you know, you're hitting on your daughter" But it wouldn't fit.**

**Oh yeah! So someone asked me what Michiko looks like, well, I'll have a link to her on my page as soon as one of my close friends draws her for me.**

**Incase you're wondering, Michiko's voice actress would be Mandy Clark, the woman who played Tomo Takino in Azumanga Daioh!  
Niche would be voiced by Christine Auten, also from Azumanga Daioh, Sakaki.  
And last but certainly not least, Tegami would be voiced by Luci Christian, who played Yukari Tanizaki. All three are from Azumanga Diaoh!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Shotalicious

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter!!!!**

**Still don't own Bleach...  
**

* * *

"So Michiko, I heard you and Ichigo have been spending a lot of time together." Kisuke smirked at the girl sitting across from him. Her face turned red.

"Not like that! We're just friends!" Michiko shouted.

"With benefits! Don't lie Michiko, you're totally sleeping with Ichigo!" Tegami laughed as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Michiko sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

"Niche knew all along! Niche just didn't want Tegami and Kisuke to get mad at Niche!" Niche had been standing in the doorway removing her boots.

"Michiko wants to know why Niche is referring to herself in the third person." Michiko stated.

"YOU SAW ISSHIN TODAY DIDN'T YOU?!" Tegami stood up and hugged her best friend when she nodded.

"He recognized me before I even noticed him. All his time without that human sure has made him silly." Niche laughed at the memory. "We're going on a date tonight, somewhere simple."

"Congratulations! You're going to be sleeping with Isshin, and Michiko is sleeping with Ichigo! It's a family affair!" Kisuke laughed and Michiko hit him with her school shoe.

"I'm not sleeping with Ichigo! It was a one-time thing! I spend more time with his inner-Hollow than I do with him!" Michiko's eyes widened when she realized what she just said.

"That's nice Michiko." Everyone pretended to ignore the comment about her being with Hichigo.

* * *

"So Niche, how have you been?" Isshin smiled at her from across the table. It was a small waffle diner, but Isshin claimed their waffles were the best, and Isshin knew how much Niche loved waffles.

"I've been well. I opened a bar right after I retired. Right now, it's probably empty; no Shinigami in their right mind goes into that place when I'm not there. What about you? I hear you're a doctor." Niche said as their drinks were placed in front of them.

"Well kinda, I can do anything except major surgery. I own my own clinic; my daughters help me out as much as they can." Isshin smiled.

"Karin and Yuzu right? Michiko's mentioned them a few times, says they're real sweethearts." Deep inside, Niche felt pain; those should have been her daughters, not that worthless human's.

"Michiko is such a nice girl, so you helped raise her?" He asked as their food was placed in front of them. Niche nodded as she took a bite of her waffle.

"Wow Isshin you were right, these are amazing!" Niche's eyes lit up as she changed the subject.

They ate their waffles with little talk, and just sat in the booth reminiscing about the good and bad times. After a few hours, the restaurant kicked them out.

* * *

"That was great Isshin! I've never had such amazing waffles before!" The two walked through the park laughing at each other.

"I knew you'd like them Niche." Isshin tapped his right temple. Niche stuck her tongue out and the two laughed some more.

"You know Isshin, when Masaki came into the picture, I wasn't pissed off, I was a little disappointed and jealous, but not pissed off. I knew you would be happy with her, and knowing you were happy, whether I was in the picture or not, was all that mattered to me." Niche had stopped walking and stared at the trees around them.

"Niche, I don't know what to say." Isshin took her hand, and Niche looked up at him.

"Just tell me you were happy with her." She said as they hugged.

"I was happy with her Niche." Isshin said as it started raining. Niche pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Maybe we should get somewhere dry." She laughed as Isshin looked up at the sky with a mad look on his face.

"Stupid rain ruining the moment. Hey I have an idea Niche, why don't you spend the night with me?" Niche looked at him and her face turned red.

* * *

"These sleep pants are huge Isshin." Niche giggled as she pulled them up. He looked at her and laughed too. The pants in question were about five sizes too big.

"Yeah, those are the most comfortable pair I own."

"I can't imagine why." She giggled again as the two headed down stairs and into the kitchen. Niche's giggling stopped when she came face-to-face with an over-sized poster of Isshin's deceased wife Masaki.

"I'll pass on the coffee. Something tells me I'm going to have a big day tomorrow anyway." Niche walked back up the stairs and Isshin groaned. The first perfect night he had in a long time was ruined just like that.

* * *

"Michiko, you and Niche go help Rangiku and the others, I'll stay here and help Renji and Yasutora." Tegami was rubbing a light blue ointment on Renji's shoulders. Michiko nodded and shunpo'd away before Niche could follow.

"Michiko! Michiko you forgot your Zanpakuto!" Niche shouted after her. Michiko just picked up her pace while trying to hide her twitching muscles. She was worried for Ikkaku and Yumichika; the two men she considered brothers.

There was a power Michiko was sensing, it was the strongest she had felt since that one time she accidentally got Kisuke mad at her. She had never been more scared in her entire life, until now that is.

Arriving on the scene just as an Arrancar was about to shove a dragonfly in his mouth she almost collapsed in humiliation. The power level she had been feeling was coming from this Arrancar.

He looked up at her and she froze. His eyes were to most hypnotic color she had ever seen. They just stared at each other for a while until a whistling was heard from a small distance away.

"Hey Michiko! Get a load of this Shota-Boy over here! Talk about overkill or what?" Niche pointed to an Espada; the Sexta to be exact. He growled at the insult and Michiko just raised her hand to acknowledge him. Not even breaking eye contact with the blonde-haired person in front of her.

There was a scream, an explosion, and Niche's laughter. Both Michiko and the blonde broke eye contact at the same time to see what had happened. Niche had evaded all of the Espada's tentacle thingies, and even blew one up, just so she could hug her newfound Shota-friend.

"Niche I didn't know you were a fan of tentacle rape!" Michiko shouted and laughed. The Espada's eyes widened and Niche grinned.

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND PRETTY TO BE RAPED!" The Espada screamed. Michiko laughed louder.

"Luppi, just admit you need help!" Michiko knew the large Espada to be Yammy. They didn't despise each other, which was a good thing.

Michiko felt a tugging on her robes, and when she looked down, the Arrancar was trying to either pants her, pull himself up, or pull her down. She went with the last idea and knelt down. His smile nearly melted her heart.

"Uwaah…" Michiko wasn't entirely sure what to do, so she looked over to Yammy.

"His name is Wonderweiss Margera." He smirked as Luppi screamed something about killing Niche as one of his tentacles wrapped around her.

"I'm Michiko Hirako it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Miiichiiii…." Michiko smiled and nodded. If Luppi was a Shota-boy, this Wonderweiss was Shotalicious. There was a whistling noise followed by a red beam of light that cut through two of Luppi's tentacles. Apparently he was about to skewer Rangiku and Niche.

"Kisuke!" Niche was happy to see him. "It's about damn time you got here!"

"Sorry I'm late Niche, are you alright?" She nodded and they both looked at Michiko, who was now playing with Wonderweiss' hair.

"Michiko, think fast!" Niche threw Michiko's Zanpakuto, sheath and all, at her.

"NO MY BABY!" It slipped out of Michiko's grasp and plummeted toward the earth. It stopped just before it hit the ground and rose back to her.

"Well that was odd." Yumichika sighed as Toshiro encased Luppi in a tomb of ice.

"Yeah I'll say." Michiko whispered to herself. Wonderweiss poked her cheek and she looked at him. "Ain't he cute? My Zanpakuto is more like my baby. I clean him, sharpen him, and even have one-sided conversations with him."

Wonderweiss nodded his head, and a beam of yellow light appeared around them. Michiko gasped and tried to Shunpo away. She screamed when she was unable to break free of the beam. She even tried to swim down when she felt herself rising in the air.

"MICHIKO!" Niche tried to get close, but Kisuke held tight to her.

"NICHE! KISUKE DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!" Kisuke looked away as the barrier between Hueco Mundo and Karakura town closed.

* * *

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? HUH?" Michiko grabbed Wonderweiss' collar and screamed at him. He seemed oblivious to her anger.

"Hey girl, shut up!" Luppi shouted at her. Michiko growled and socked him in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Yammy cringed at the loudness of her voice.

"That's more than enough young lady." Michiko looked up and saw a throne high above her. Sitting on that throne was none other than Sosuke Aizen and his 'bitch-curl' Michiko didn't know what a 'bitch-curl' was, but it sounded cool.

"You can't tell me what to do either! You don't scare me Sosuke!" Aizen glared down at her, and Michiko thought Wonderweiss was pulling on her robes again, but when she looked, he was on the other side of the room.

"Michiko-Chan?" A soft voice spoke behind her. Michiko turned and saw a girl around her age staring at her in shock. She recognized her as one of Ichigo's former friends.

"Aren't you Orihime or something like that?" Michiko asked. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, don't call me Michiko-Chan. My own mother doesn't even do that any more." Orihime's smile faded.

"Welcome to Las Noches our palace." Aizen spoke. "Orihime Inoue. That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft as the two made eye contact. There was that pulling feeling again.

"I'm sorry to rush you, but Orihime will you show me that power of yours?" Orihime looked so pathetic as she responded with a simple "Y-yes."

"There are a few here who aren't completely convinced of the value of your powers." Michiko swallowed a groan that was threatening to rise. "Isn't that right Luppi?"

"That's right." Michiko glanced at the beaten up Luppi and tried not to smirk, that wasn't Toshiro; Niche's name was written all over his body. "Our battle was just a diversion to get two stupid girls?"

"Hey you worthless Shota, don't even try to put me in the same category as that dumb bimbo!" Michiko pointed to Orihime in disgust.

"How could she be worth it?" Luppi removed her from the conversation and she smiled.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd get injured so severely."

"Injured so severely? He was almost raped." Michiko mumbled under her breath.

"Ahh, what if…Orihime would you demonstrate your powers by healing Grimmjow's left arm?" Michiko glanced over at Grimmjow and smiled at him.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Luppi looked at Aizen. "That's crazy, Lord Aizen!! Grimmjow's arm?! It's gone! Director-General Tosen chopped it off! How can you heal something that's gone?! She's not a god!"

"Soten Kishun." Orihime mumbled. "I…I reject."

"Hey! Did you hear what I said, girl?!" Michiko nodded her head in agreement while Luppi was speaking. "If you're trying to save your life with this stupid show, don't! If it doesn't work, I'll kill you!! If your powers are bogus…"

Michiko glared at Orihime as Grimmjow's arm was slowly growing back. She hated Orihime more and more by the second.

"…Then there's no reason to keep…you…" Michiko was just downright pissed off when Luppi seemed to stop his threat. "…Alive…Wha…?"

"Show off." Michiko didn't hate Orihime; she loathed her as Grimmjow looked at his hand.

"H-HOW?! This goes way beyond healing!! What did you do girl?!" Luppi was almost as pissed off as Michiko.

"Good question." Aizen smiled. "Ulquiorra believes it's a form of temporal or spatial regression."

"Yes." Ulquiorra added. Michiko didn't like him.

"No way. How could a human possess such a power?" Michiko didn't really like Luppi, but she kept agreeing with him. "It's impossible!"

"Indeed. It's neither of those things." Michiko glared at Orihime. "It is a rejection of phenomena."

"A WHAT?!" Michiko and Luppi shouted at the same time.

"Her powers limit, reject, and deny all phenomena that have affected her subject. This is far more than temporal or spatial regression." Aizen continued. "In fact, it oversteps the limitations set by the gods. Her powers violate divine law."

"Hey girl…" Michiko and Luppi shared at look of shock while Grimmjow summoned Orihime over to him again. "Heal one more thing."

Before Michiko could stop her, Orihime healed the scar over Grimmjow's Sexta Espada tattoo.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Luppi asked with a slight trace of fear in his voice.

"Huh?" Grimmjow smirked and then planted his fist in Luppi's sternum.

"G-Grimmjow…you…" Luppi gasped Michiko's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen.

"Just this. Bye-bye number six." Grimmjow fired a cero blast, and blew away the top half of Luppi's body. He laughed maniacally and glared up at Aizen. "IT'S BACK!! MY POWER'S BACK!! I AM THE SEXTA!! THE SEXTA ESPADA!! GRIMMJOW!!"

"Real nice Orihime, real nice." Michiko glared at her. Orihime seemed to shrink in fear.

"You, Shinigami; make yourself useful and clean that mess up." Aizen was referring to Luppi's remains.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE HUH? YOUR FUCKING MAID?! CLEAN IT UP YOURSELF SOSUKE!" Michiko shouted; the only time she ever cleaned anything up was if she made the mess herself. All of the Arrancar in the room stared at her in shock.

"Michiko, please just do what he says." Orihime mumbled.

"Fuck that! Your powers go against divine law; just make it so the poor boy never existed!" Michiko glared at Orihime again and walked out of the room before she did something that got her killed.

* * *

"You sure got balls kid." Grimmjow's voice was behind her. Michiko turned around and was about to say something smart, but was silenced by a pair of lips. Michiko tried her hardest not to enjoy the kiss, so when she felt his tongue brush softly against her lips, she opened her mouth just so she could bite said tongue.

"I don't care who you are, you have no right to force yourself upon me like that!" Michiko snapped at him. There was a faint humming drawing closer toward them, and she smiled when she saw Wonderweiss. He noticed her and waved.

"I get it, the reason you won't submit to me is because you have a thing for that moron over there." Grimmjow whispered into Michiko's ear before walking away.

"I'm fine Wonderweiss." Michiko placed her hand on the top of his head when he gave her a worried look. Michiko laced her fingers with his and kissed his knuckles. Wonderweiss' face turned pink at the contact.

"Wow Michiko, it sure has been a long time." Michiko's eyes widened when she turned around to see Gin Ichimaru. She had met him once a long time ago at Niche's bar.

"Gin!" When Michiko smiled at him, her eyes closed and her smile stretched from ear to ear; an exact replica of his trademark smile.

"How ya doin kiddo? How's Niche, and the other 'Rukon Rats'?" They shared a brief hug.

"I'm doin great, except for the fact that I'm probably not going home any time soon. Niche and the other are doing ok I guess. Despite mom and Niche's relationship with the others, I don't talk to them that often." Michiko shrugged. She could feel Wonderweiss getting mad about something. She looked at him and understood everything. He hated Gin with a passion.

"Well, I best be going, see you around sometime Michiko." Gin patted the top of her head and walked away.

"Sorry about that Wonderweiss; I can tell you don't like him, at all." Wonderweiss nodded and Michiko smiled at him. "So, where's your room?"

* * *

Michiko was lying on Wonderweiss' bed, and his head was resting on her bosom. She was playing with his hair and singing her favorite song; _'Cats On Mars.' _from her favorite anime _'Cowboy Bebop.'_

He turned his face to her and had a large smile. Michiko couldn't help but smile back; until there was a knock at the door and Wonderweiss jumped up to open it. It was Tosen. Wonderweiss liked him, but Michiko sure as hell didn't.

"We were in the middle of something." Michiko said as Tosen walked in and Wonderweiss crawled back onto the bed with her. He was planning on lying like he was before. But when he saw Michiko sitting up; he understood that the moment was over.

"I apologize. It's just that I wanted to meet the girl foolish enough to stand up to Lord Aizen." Michiko tried not to growl. "You are the daughter of Tegami Bachi correct?"

"No." Michiko said kindly. "The daughter of Niche Tatami and Kaien Shiba."

"Interesting; I had heard that you were Former Lieutenant Bachi's daughter." Michiko shook her head.

"I look nothing like her. I'm the perfect blend between Tatami and Shiba." It was partially true; Kaien Shiba did treat her like his own for the short time that she knew him. "Now if you would be so kind as to leave, Wonderweiss and I were kinda having a moment."

"Terribly sorry. Perhaps I will see you two around." He got up and walked out. Michiko smiled and ran her fingers through the back of Wonderweiss' hair. He leaned his back against her chest and the two smiled at each other.

Michiko kissed his cheek and he looked at her in shock. She moved lower until her lips connected with his neck. Wonderweiss made a noise that was a cross between a whine and a moan as he tilted his head to the side, giving Michiko more room to work with.

He turned around and kissed Michiko on the lips. His were soft and almost delicate. Michiko felt his tongue gently slide along her bottom lip and she gladly let him deepen the kiss. The term 'Shotalicious' came back to her mind.

* * *

**So that part about Luppi dying? Totally taken directly from the anime. Had to mention Cowboy Bebop. Next chapter? Will Ichigo save Orihime or Michiko? How will Shinji and Tegami react? How should I know? I'm not the writer!**

**Michiko: Yeah, you kinda are...**

**Oh, well......**

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!**


	8. Notice

xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx is going to stop updating. If anyone wishes to continue a story for them, please send any inquiries to xXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx here on fanfiction. There are a select few stories that will be brought over to the new profile.

XXxEpicallyxXxEpicxXx is updated regularly. We really hope to see you over there. Another thing is, suggestions on which stories to keep and which to get rid of are greatly appreciated. Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
